A Creature of Two Races
by Ljosalfar21
Summary: Lafora thought she was and elf - until a dream changes everything. She couldn't stay in Rivendell any longer - so she joins with the Company of dwarves that stops by. She doesn't realize what she gets herself into, until she falls head-over-heels for Thorin Oakenshield. And then, there is Legolas Greenleaf - elvin prince-ling. How is she going to juggle figuring herself out & them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The water pooled in my hands, so cold it could've turned to ice at any moment. I splashed some onto my neck and sighed with relief. I closed my eyes, willing my mind to stop spinning. The dream had come again – this time, way more vividly. I was standing at the mountain's base, as always, but this time I remembered the wind. A voice whispered in my ears, urging me up the submit and into the dark gate. The Lonely Mountain. That was what it was called. I entered through the gate, breathing through my mouth so as to stay as silent as possible. There was something big in there, but I couldn't exactly figure out what. This time, unlike the others, I could smell metal – lots of metal, I had never experienced such a strong stench before, under that Lonely Mountain.

My slippers made a soft shushing sound on the smooth, polished stone as I made my way toward the smell. When I came out under an archway 10 times the height of me, I gasped. The riches in that room could not have been counted, even if I had sat and tried for an age. There was also a deep rumbling under the gold that I did not remember in any of the other dreams. _The dragon_, I thought, _the dragon that will live under this mountain until the Dwarf King comes to claim his Throne._

"I smell something." Rumbled a voice from under the treasure "Something I have not smelled for many years. Elf, yes – but there is something strange, not quite an Elf, no; there is a wrongness about you that I cannot place. You, little creature, will not belong anywhere, because you are not one thing – but two. I can smell it; it's in your blood – you are two races, and that means a lifetime of confusion. Good luck little creature, I will see you again." A snort erupted from a pile of gold, and my eyes fell to the place where the snout must have been. But then, about 100 yards away, I saw a slight movement, a flash of red and my eyes jumped to the movement – a tail. _He's huge!_ I thought with a start. I needed to get out of there, but just as I turned around to leave the dragon spoke again.

"When the time comes, and you find who you truly are, remember me little creature. The creature of two lines, two races. So much confusion, so much pain. Now go, you had better get back." The dragon chuckled again, and then went silent. I finished my rotation and hurried back up the way I came. _What did the dragon mean? I am of two races?_ I shook my head, and as soon as I was out of the mountain, everything lost its color. The world turned grey and faded, ending the dream.

I rubbed water over my arms, willing them to wake up, I just wanted to wake up, get out of that horribly confusing dream. _I am awake, I'm awake, everything's alright. The dragon was just trying to get to me. I am the daughter of Elrond; my place is here in Rivendell, with my people. I am an elf, and I belong here._ I shook my head and turned from the basin. I needed to tell Elrond of this dream, and ask him what it meant. He would know – he always knows.

I hurried down the hallway, and into the main study – if you could call it that. There were always books, books everywhere, and all kinds. Histories, languages, and my personal favorite, Elvin folk tales. But when I arrived there, my father was nowhere to be seen. He could have been in the garden, but it was unlikely, as it was barley sunrise. I sighed, closing my eyes, and hoped that Elrond was in the garden. Those were the two most likely places – his study and the garden. If he wasn't in either of those places, I wouldn't have known where to look after that. Looking up, I searched for my favorite volume with the tale of a beautiful elf maiden that fell in love with a man. It was such a sad story – so much emotion, so much hopelessness – that I could not help but wonder what it would be like to fall for someone that deeply, even if it was a man. A smile played at my lips. Oh what Elrond would do to me if I fell in love with a man – the thought in and of itself was ridiculous. When I had the folk tales in hand, I looked again, but this time for anything on fire drakes, and the history of Erebor. Once I had everything, I headed to the garden, hoping that there was enough light to read by.

That was how I spent the morning, switching between the familiar tales of love and death, and the informational tales of drakes of the north. I saved the falling of Erebor for last, as I was planning to spend the most of the afternoon looking through it. I was going to see if my dream was even close to being realistic, or if my mind was just going crazy. But I never got the chance. Just as I was opening up Erebor, a brown haired elf came up to me.

"Lady Lafora, the Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you later this evening – he knows something troubles you. He knows it is urgent, but he is busy at the moment, there was a rumor of an Orc pack just outside or borders and Lord Elrond has gone to deal with it. They were sighted near the Hidden Pass, I was told. I will leave you now." The elf inclined his head and turned to leave. Just then, the sound of many feet came to both our ears, in the direction of the main gate. Our eyes met and we hurried toward the noise. Before us stood 15 bodies. 13 of which were dwarves, 1, was Mithrandir, or more commonly known as Gandalf the Grey, and finally, was a small soul, shorter than the dwarves with a softer look about him – as if he had never been out and about in the world before. Now, why would a company of dwarves be at the steps of the last Homely House?

My eyes fell on a dark haired dwarf with eyes the color of sapphires, he seemed proud, no doubt one that did not deal with authority well. He would be quite a handful for my father – when he returned. Until then, I don't think any elf would know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mithrandir." The brown-haired elf called to Gandalf in the tongue of the elves. "How good it is to see you. What have you brought with you? A bunch of ragged, filthy dwarves?" I placed my hand on the elf's shoulder.

"Enough. My father would not appreciate it if we treated guests with less than the highest hospitality." I also spoke in our tongue – the dwarves did not need to know the way they were described. I switched to the common tongue that the rest of the Company would understand. "What brings you to Rivendell Mithrandir? And with this company?"

"We were running from a pack of Orcs, just outside your Hidden Pass. We took it here, needing rest and council from Lord Elrond." A flash of emotion lit up Gandalf's face for an instant – too fleeting for me to catch, but I thought I saw regret and sorrow etched into the deep lines of the wizard's features. Sorrow for what? I pushed the thought away, because just then, my father returned with his horsemen.

"Mithrandir, it is good to see you." Gandalf's attention flitted to Elrond, and he inclined his head slightly. Father slid from his horse's back and clapped the old wizard on the shoulder. "May I inquire as to why you are here?"

"We are seeking help, and as I told your daughter, food and rest." A strange look passed between them, a warning or reminder of some sort, I could not quite catch it.

Elrond turned to the dark haired dwarf with the pompous look. "Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, it's a pleasure to meet you." Then, in our tongue, he added "I invite you and your company to the midday meal here in Rivendell."

One of the dwarves, this one with reddish hair, growled, "Why don't you speak in a language we common folk can understand, and not the complicated tongue-dance you and your kind favor?"

"He's offering you food Master Gloin. Can you say no to that?" chuckled Gandalf. The other dwarves muttered amongst themselves, but I noticed that the not-dwarf had not uttered a single sound since entering Rivendell. Instead he stared in awe at everything around him, as if staring would make the Homely House seem more real. Gandalf followed my questioned gaze.

"That is Bilbo Baggins, of the Shire." Gandalf voiced in the tongue-dance – as the dwarf Gloin had so rightly put it. "He is our burglar, and the 14th member of this company." I nodded to show I was listening, but did not say anything. A hobbit, I had never seen a Halfling before. _Half what?_ I wondered. _Half man, surely, but what of the other half? Is that what I am? A different type of Halfling?_ I shook my head, promising myself that I would not think about the matter of my dream until I could speak to my father about it.

The midday meal was served and the dwarves dug in with the vigor of, well, dwarves. All except Thorin. He sat with my father, Gandalf and I, talking. I did more of the listening, as I had nothing that would interest a dwarf. My eyes wandered, I only half paying attention. _What truly brought the Company here? Did it have anything to do with my dream? The dragon was awake in my dream – and isn't Thorin the heir to the Throne Under the Mountain? Are they honestly going to Erebor? _I looked up with a start, trying to clue into the conversation at the table around me.

"We do need your help with something Lord Elrond." Gandalf was saying earnestly. "You still speak ancient dwarfish, do you not?"

"Yes, what do you need?" Father raised an eyebrow questioningly

"We need something translated, for informational purposes, you understand don't you?" Thorin shot a glance of thankfulness at Gandalf, discreetly, so my father could not see. _What are they trying to hide?_

"Yes. I understand, I'll see what I can do. Check in with me this evening, I have a few urgent matters to attend to at the moment. Lafora, would you come with me?" I jolt ran through my body. _I have to tell him about the dream. It will help; Father will know what to do._ I nodded at my father, and stood up without looking at anyone.

In the garden, my father turned to me.

"I knew you were restless last night, Arwen went in to check on you and you were mumbling something about a confused creature and about gold. You said that was 'so much gold, too much gold.' What were you talking about? Lafora, how often are you having dreams like this?" Elrond's brow furrowed, he must have thought something was wrong with me.

"I dreamt of Erebor, and the Fire Drake that occupies it. I went down into the main chamber and there was so much treasure. So much, that you could build an entirely separate mountain with it. Just as I had come out from under the archway, the Fire Drake spoke to me. He told me that I was two different races, and that I would belong nowhere, that my life will be full of confusion. He told me to remember him when I finally figure out who I really am. He wished me luck, saying that there would be a lot of pain. What did this Fire Drake mean father? Was my mother not an Elf?" I looked pleadingly at my father, hoping that we would tell me it was just a dream and not to worry. That my dreams mean nothing, because dreams mean nothing. But I knew that this was not going to happen – my dreams had always meant something. Whether it was laid plainly at my father's feet or it needed to be interpreted, something always came from my dreams.

"Your mother is Elfkind, yes, but your father is not." Elrond looked at me sadly, "You are not my daughter, Lafora, as much as I wish it. No, your father is the great Mithrandir himself. He, nor your mother could take care of you, so I offered, seeing as I had a daughter about your age, I thought that telling you two that you were sisters would be easiest."

"Then who is my mother?" I looked down at my white-blonde hair, what elf would claim me as her daughter? None, not when the father was a wizard. I sniffed, determined not to cry. Tears welled in my eyes anyway and I curled into My not-father.

"The Lady of Light is your mother. The Lady Galadriel has claimed you as her daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'm sad to say, I ran. I ran from the garden and to the dining porch, but then I remembered there were people there. So I ran from that too. Because there, there was my real father. My real father who would come and visit Elrond and bring Arwen and I little gifts. He would never choose one of us over the other, but sit and tell us stories long into the night after he had finished doing business with my father – I mean, Elrond. And the tales he would tell were so amazing. Stories of his travels or retellings of the elf histories – he made them interesting for us children. We would curl up in his lap and listen until we fell asleep. Never once did Gandalf hint at being anything more than a Grandfather figure to me.

And the Lady Galadriel, she would come too. She would come and see Elrond every once in a while, and she would smile down at the little daughters of Elrond. She would never choose which of us she liked best – though we would often ask her to choose. The Lady of Light would always smile and shake her head, then move on – as if she wished to choose but never wanted to say who.

I kept running, until I knew I was safe – on the far opposite side of the Homely House than the garden. As I slowed, I heard voices, and laughter – loud, bawdy laughter that I had never heard before there in Rivendell. _Must be the Dwarf Company Gandalf brought with him. _I thought silently, _I wonder what they think of this place. Probably that it's bland and a bit proud. I think I agree, this place is too colorless. There is no excitement here, no adventure. _I sighed, daydreaming._ What would it be like to be out on a quest? It would be terribly thrilling to spend your nights worrying what could get you in your sleep, or being chased by some enemy and having to run for your life. I wonder what they would say if an Elf asked to join their Company? Thorin probably wouldn't take it very well – but, then again, they do have a Halfling trailing along. _I inched closer, staying out of sight, but trying to get close enough to hear what the group was laughing so hard about.

"Bombur!" yelled a dwarf, "do you need help getting up?" The dwarf in question – Bombur – was laying among a pile of wood. Taking a closer look, I saw that it had once been a chair. I stifled a giggle, trying not to give away my hiding spot.

"Now, why would an Elf Lady be hiding behind a pillar in her own home? And from dwarves no less?" I whipped around to see a dark haired dwarf watching me with his deep blue eyes. _Thorin Oakenshield. _I thought with a sinking feeling in my stomach.

I cleared my throat, "you just seem so happy all the time – you dwarves, I mean. You get to roam about and have adventures, while I'm here, cooped up and not allowed to go anywhere." My face was hot and my breath, ragged. I was envious of the Company, and I realized, I wanted what they had – freedom. They could go wherever their hearts' desired, while I was stuck here with the familiar pillars of Rivendell. The trees were the same everyday, and I woke up under the same sky each morning.

"So you thought it was acceptable to come and watch us, without us knowing you were there? I thought you elves were better than that, not that I'm too surprised." Thorin's face was hard and unforgiving; trying to reason with him would be a challenge.

"I didn't want you to act weird around me, and I don't think you'd have taken it to kindly if I had just walked up and sat down. I wanted to observe a Company of dwarves without the awkwardness of an elf present. And, seeing as that would be impossible if I were where you could see me, I stayed out of sight." _Why am I being so honest – it's not like he deserves it. _But, it was true, I wanted to see what dwarves were like with their own kind – see if it was any different than the way they acted around elves.

"I see." he growled, "You think our lives are better than yours, am I right? You think the life of a dwarf is all fun and games? The not belonging anywhere, you think you'd enjoy that? How about watching your home burn with Dragon-Fire, is that fun? Or the peril of going and trying to get it back, the possibility of dying always weighing heavily on you shoulders? You think we have it so well off. Who told you this? That the life of a dwarf is full of wonder and happiness?"

"No one told me yours was a life of fun, as you say. I just wanted to see how you dealt with the nomadic style you have at the moment. Yes, I think it is a better life than the one I live. I want to see the world, Thorin, not stay in one place for so long. I want to walk here, and there, never having to be anywhere. I find the thought of choosing where you sleep the next night a pleasant notion. I have never been anywhere but here, nowhere but Rivendell. I want that to change." I tried to keep the pleading look out of my eyes. I didn't want this Dwarf King to see how much I wanted to leave. How much I **needed** to leave. I needed to get away from the lies, the deceit that had controlled my entire life.

"You don't know what you'd be giving up, if you left here. Take it from me, who had my home ripped from my grasp. You are going to miss this place, if you leave, and then you are going to wish to be home again. Lady Lafora, why is leaving so important to you?" Thorin's voice was soft, almost earnest, as if he were trying to convince me that this was really the best place for me to be. But, it wasn't, not if I wanted to stay sane. I needed to get out of there, or I might've gone mad.

I took a deep breath before answering, "I found out that Lord Elrond is not my father, that this is not my true home. I have been living a lie my entire life, and I cannot do it anymore. I need space, from all of this." I gestured all around, trying to get my point across. "And, I thought, that going with you might give me a chance to clear my head. Whether you let me join your Company or not does not matter to me. I will leave this place anyway, but maybe visit other places if you choose not to have me along." There, I spoke the words I had truly wanted to say. I wanted to see Erebor. I wanted to see the dragon that started all of this doubt and confusion. But I didn't tell Thorin that. How could I? 'I am coming along on this quest because I want have a nice cup of tea with the beast that took your home, so don't kill it just yet.' Yeah, that would definitely convince him to bring me along. I sighed inaudibly. _What am I thinking? They're dwarves, they wouldn't agree to having me along, even if Thorin does. _I considered that for a minute. _But they would do anything for their King Under the Mountain, would they not? If Thorin chose to bring me along, they would agree with it, would they not? He is their leader after all._

"We do not travel with elves, Lady. And I think you would find the conditions of the road to be particularly unpleasant. Not a place for a Lady, most definitely. I am afraid that you will have to travel the world on your own." With those last words, the dwarf turned on his heel and stalked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I watched him go, not bothering to hope he would come back and say he had changed his mind. _He's a stubborn one, that dwarf, _I thought silently, then shook my head. I would go and meet the Fire Drake under the Mountain, whether I went with the Company or not.

I looked up at the sky, night would fall soon, and I needed to pack a few things. I bet I could make it to Erebor before the dwarves anyway. I didn't need them, they were** dwarves** – no one needs them. I stomped off to my room to gather the needed supplies.

Back in my room, I changed quickly. I chose black riding pants and a soft gold tunic. I quickly braided my white blonde hair back and grabbed a horse pack from my closet. I slipped my black riding boots over my legs and turn back to the room. Swiping a few blankets from my bed, I rolled them up and tucked them underneath my arm. With my arms completely full, I raced down to the kitchens to fill the bag with food. It was night and I could hear voices off to my left. I turned, and there was Gandalf, Lady Galadriel, Elrond and the White Wizard – Saruman. I blinked a few times before I realized. _It's a White Council meeting. I wonder what brought them all together. _ For the second time that day, I hid behind a pillar to listen.

"There is something in the Old Fortress, something that is not of the living." Gandalf stared intently at Saruman. "An evil that has not been seen on this earth for many generations. The Necromancer is gathering his strength. We must keep up a watchful eye."

"A human sorcerer, who calls himself the Necromancer? Hardly something we need to worry about." Scoffed the White Wizard. I peeked around the pillar to get a better look, and met the cool gaze of the Lady of Light herself. My eyes widened with shock – oops. I lowered my gaze, a welling of guilt grew in my chest as I felt her gaze.

"_Well met Lafora, Daughter of Light, Mistress of Magic, it has been a long while." _The Lady's smooth voice washed over my mind, erasing all the doubt I had of everything. Of who my parents were, who I was, what I needed to do, and how much trouble I was going to be in when Elrond found out. _"Elrond won't find our if you do not want him to, daughter, I will not tell him."_ There was laughter in her voice as she assured me of this.

"What will I do now Lady?" I whispered. "I cannot stay in Rivendell, I think I would go mad if I do."

_"What you were planning to do all along, go with the Company. I think it would do you good. And when your adventuring is all over, come visit me in Lothlorien. I have much to tell you, but now is not the time. Until then, my daughter." _I felt her presence leave my mind as I turned back toward the direction of the kitchens. But then, it abruptly entered again. _"Wait to leave until Mithrandir can join you. It will be much better that way, you'll see. If you go with him, you'll meet up with the dwarves – eventually."_ And, with that, she left my mind for real.

I arrived at the kitchens soon after that, and made quick work of getting food into my bag. I grabbed apples and cheese, dried meat and Lamlas bread – lots of Lamlas bread. Once the pack was full, I hurried out of the kitchen and down to the stables.

There, in the stables, was my favorite horse – a gift from Elrond – his name was Aelezar, or Knight of Lightning. I thought this name was perfectly accurate, though the color of him was the opposite. He could ride as fast a lightning bolt took to srike the ground during a thunderstorm. While you would think a knight of lightning to be white, Aelezar was as black as the darkest abyss. He had seen as much of the world as I had, as I was given him when he was a young colt, and I barley considered more than a child. He was born there in the Homely House and stayed there with me. I loved him from the start. He was sturdy and muscular, a perfect horse in Elrond's eyes. I saw Aelezar differently. When I first lay my child's eyes on the black horse, I saw fire and spirit under the calm veil of his gaze. He wanted to be free as much as I did, that I was certain of.

I opened the door slowly, trying not to let the door squeak, getting caught so far in my "escape" would not have been good. I eased into the stables and quietly shut the door behind me, enveloping myself in darkness. I heard the snorts of multiple horses – mostly owned by the horsemen under Lord Elrond. I trailed my hand along the soft wood of the doors, counting four on the left and stopping. There, in the dark, I heard the breath of my dear Aelezar. I stroked his nose and murmured inaudible words of comfort. My horse whickered, and I imagined him blinking his big, dark eyes. Still whispering, I took Aelezar from his stall, and snatched his bridle and saddle from their peg. I opened the door again, gently, so as not to wake any of the other horses. As soon as we were out in the courtyard, I could see a little better, and so I started to saddle Aelezar. My hands trembled slightly as I buckled the bridle. _Why am I nervous? I have no reason to be nervous. I have done nothing wrong._ I shook my head, trying to loosen the thoughts of doubt and guilt that plagued my mind. _Why shouldn't I go alone? Gandalf never cared about me before – why should he start now? I could catch up to the Company by myself right now. I should go now – that way there's a less chance of someone coming and catching me._

But apparently, fate was decided, for not a second after I thought those words, the Gray Pilgrim himself strolled into the courtyard. When he saw me, with my pack and bedroll and horse, he raised his big, bushy eyebrow and started to smile.

"Wouldn't take no for an answer, am I right?" He shook his head, still smiling. "You are just like me in that way. We both will go behind authority's back and do what we think is right – though don't tell anyone I told you." Gandalf winked as he strolled over to the stables to saddle his own mount. I dug my foot into the soft earth as I waited, as there was no use to try and make a break for it now. I pushed air out through my nose, and Aelezar mimicked me – always the show-off.

"You think you're so funny, Aelezar, don't you? Copying everything I do that you can, you think you're so smart." Crooning, I stroked his dark cheek. My horse snorted in answer. I huffed, pretending to be offended, but really, I was touched. I used to hide in the stables when I was in a bad mood and Aelezar would keep me company. I would sit in the corner of his stall, not caring where the hay stuck, and I would sit there and mope, wondering what I had ever done to deserve such treatment. He and I would have long conversations – really, it was just me rambling on about what upset me and he snorting on confirmation or frustration. I loved him dearly for it, but I had stopped these past few years. I was glad then, in that courtyard, right before I was about to take the first steps into the world, that we still upheld that bond – however strange.

Gandalf came striding out of the stable with a beautiful brown mare clopping up next to him. Her hair was black and shiny, and she had white socks that reached halfway above her knees. All in all, she was a beauty, though why Gandalf would ride such a horse through such terrain as I could imagine we about to experience, I had not a clue. _But then again, _I thought, _I am taking the best looking stallion on the same road. You am I to judge? _

"Ready to go then Lafora? We have quite away to go if we are to catch up to the Company. They left a few hours ago." He looked down his long nose at me with an expression I could only describe as pride. I nodded, a slight, jerky nod, and mounted Aelezar, trying to mentally prepare myself for a journey with my long-absent father.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We rode hard, and we rode fast. Not break-neck-and-out-of-breath fast, but a good, solid gallop that would catch us up to our quarry quickly. _Quarry, I have never been able to think that, how blissful it is to be doing something different._ I internally smiled – very much content. Riding with my newfound father was not as tedious as I thought it would have been. Instead, it was riding, with a few pointers of **how** to ride – as I had no idea how to ride that fast. I only knew the walking and trotting – Elrond wouldn't let me go any faster inside of Rivendell. And, since I had never been outside of the Homely House, that was all I knew. And that was all that was said, as if Gandalf knew I thought this was an uncomfortable way to get to know someone who should have been in your life since you were born. We rode towards the sun as it rose in the sky, coloring it with pinks and oranges. It was the most beautiful sunrise I had ever seen, but maybe that was because it was the first I had seen out in the world.

We slowed around midday, stopping to rest and eat the midday meal. Even the food tasted better out in the open sky. After we had finished, I lay back and let the sun wash over my skin and warm my face. I loved everything about being out in Middle Earth – the sun, the sky, especially the air. The air tasted sweeter, and the sunlight seemed warmer, brighter, as if it dampened its brilliance as it hit Rivendell. As if we elves were too delicate to handle its full magnificence.

"What do you think of life outside?" Gandalf's voice startled me out of my musings. "Is it as wonderful as you thought it would be?"

"Better." I answered. "It's as if I was blind my entire life and am just now opening my eyes to the beauty of the world. I am never going back – there are too many things to see, too many things to discover. I would have to live 10 elf lives to be able to know it all, even if I spent everyday exploring."

"So your true reason for leaving was that you were blind and ignorant, and that you wanted to see the world? I must warn you, not all of Middle Earth is so full of color and joy. There are places that are only darkness and despair, you won't want to go there."

"I wanted to leave, to make something of my life. What is the purpose of living forever if you do so stuck in one place?" my tone was defensive and sharp – surely Gandalf would understand, he was not called the Grey Pilgrim for nothing.

"I didn't mean to offend, Lafora, I only wish to understand. Elrond hinted that it was more than you just wanting to escape the normal routine of your old life." He spoke softly, as if I were a frightened animal, in need of being comforted. Maybe I did. Maybe I needed to be comforted and held as if I were a child. _Get yourself together. You are not going to be of any good to anyone if you let misery stand in your way._

"I wanted to leave because of a dream I had. I entered Erebor and spoke with the dragon. He told me that I was of two races and that I needed to remember him when I find who I truly am. I was hoping that if I went out and left my old life behind, I might be able to find myself. What better way to do that then on my way to see the dragon that started it all?" I took in a huge breath before continuing. "At the perfect moment, the Company came to Rivendell, and they are headed to the Lonely Mountain. I thought I would go along, maybe see some new faces. It's much more fun to travel when you're with someone – at least, that's how it worked in the stories I've read. But then, Thorin decided that he did not need an 'Elf Lady' – as he put it – in his Company, so I am following him. I don't know the way to go, and they are headed in the same direction – I might as well follow them."

"You saw Smaug? You spoke with him?" Gandalf's eyebrows were pinched together in confusion – or maybe it was just in deep thought.

"Yes, and it was the most vivid of my dreams this time. Usually, I just walk around the Mountain and wonder why I am there. I never found an entrance that worked until the latest dream." I paused before going on. "I never spoke with anyone or anything before that dream. Why would Smaug want to speak with me?"

"He probably thinks you're special and different than the elves he has met. He's right, you are different than others. Since you are half wizard, there is going to be something different about you that will set you apart. This might not be a good thing. The Lady Galadriel and I have tried looking into it, but you are the first of your kind. We have no idea what you are capable of." The wizard's blue eyes were cautious, as if I might explode at any moment. _Maybe I will. _I thought._ It's not everyday that you get told you are different than others of your kind. I take that back – there __**are**__ no others like me. _

"We should get going." I muttered, changing the subject. "If we want to catch up to the dwarves." Though I wasn't sure I did anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We reached the foothills of the Misty Mountains just as the sun started to set the next night. Gandalf and I were sore, our horses tired, and all four of us were famished. Once we had finally reached those foothills, I dismounted and hurriedly got some food out as he sat on his horse, muttering to himself. I wasn't quite sure how I was supposed to take that, so I chose the option of ignoring and pretending its nonexistence – commonly known as denial. And yet, I was not in denial, because I knew that my "father" was muttering to himself and acting strange. I just chose to ignore it until he decided to come back to the land of the living – then I would ask him what on earth it was all about.

While I was feasting on dried meat and an apple, Gandalf suddenly jolted, almost tumbling off his mare. I shot to my feet and ran over to his side. With a somewhat steady hand on his arm, I let the old wizard to where I had laid out the food. All the while, Gandalf continued his vacant staring and muttering quietly to himself. I pressed food into his hand but he did not move to put it into his mouth.

"Come on Gandalf, do something. At least say something." I begged. He was starting to scare me. The muttering didn't stop, and neither did the staring. I raised my hand as if to strike his face, hoping that a slap to the face might snap him out of whatever he was wrapped up in. It didn't have to go that far, however, for as soon as I raised my hand, the wizard's eyes focused and he met her worried gaze. Gandalf blinked his blue eyes and gave me a gruff smile.

"I'm fine Lafora, there is no need to whack my face." His tone was teasing and I forced out a breezy laugh. _I was so worried. Why was I so worried? _I watched Gandalf as he drew a ragged breath. _What happened?_

"What happened Gandalf?" the worry was evident in my voice. I was so distracted that I had slipped into elfish. "What is going on Mithrandir?"

"Nothing is going on, Moon Flower. Nothing, nothing." He answered in elfish, but he sounded as if he wanted to convince himself – not me.

"Tell me." I urged. "I am your daughter after all, I can handle it. No matter what it may be." My voice wavered, _daughter, I am his daughter. I had better start acting like it._ I took in a deep breath, waiting.

"I was looking ahead," Gandalf hedged. "and it carried me away. I did not expect what I saw – it was surprising and unanticipated. That's all." The wizard forced a smile and broke eye contact – realizing for the first time that food that I had placed in his hand. Blinking at me thankfully, Gandalf presently began to eat.

So we sat there in silence, as the sun sank down in the sky, falling beneath the mountains until we could not see it anymore. It was a companionable silence, one shared by a wise father and a budding daughter. I did not realize it then, but that was when I started to think of Gandalf the Grey as my father.

We spent the night there, in the foothills. The horses were picketed nearby, and Father slept soundly. But I couldn't sleep, not then – I was too busy wondering what he had seen when he had 'looked ahead'. _What was it that had baffled him so badly? What had he seen?_ But I was out of ideas soon after the stars started to emerge in the sky. When the moon reached its zenith, did I finally feel fatigue grip my limbs. I let it take me, I would need the rest for the trip through the Misty Mountains.

Gandalf shook me awake, pulling my unrelenting mind from another dream. As it faded, I could begin to see the wizard's haggard face and worried eyes. I sat up, trying to find my bearings and focus on reality. _I don't know what reality is anymore. _Then, with a stroke of horror that almost knocked me down again, I thought _why am I really here? If this is not reality, then what is? Do I even want reality? Or can I manage to live and survive in my own fantasy? What is my fantasy – if waking up every morning, and moving before the sun rises is reality?_ I shut down my imaginative mind before it could unsettle me even more, because it spoke all the things that lay in my darkest dreams.

"Time to fly, little flower." Gandalf whispered in elfish. "We need to saddle our mounts and ride, if we are to catch those stubborn dwarves."

We spent the rest of the day carefully making our way up the Misty Mountains, on paths that winded back and forth. It was rocky and steep in some parts – in others, it was flat and long. All in all, it was a long, dry day that got steadily cooler and cooler as we made our way up the mountains' slopes. I was not prepared for the temperatures of the mountains, as I had not packed any extra clothes. In was not cold enough for be to really be bothered, but it was cold enough that my nose was numb as the sun fell behind the peaks.

"We cannot stop, we are so close on their trail, and they will need assistance before the night is over." The Gray Pilgrim watched me over his shoulder, but something caught his attention above. "Those clouds will be the death of the Company. Rain, and a lot of it, if I am not mistaken." He nodded at the sky, "And a thunderstorm at that." I followed his gaze, and I also saw the big grey clouds that were rolling in our direction, gaining heavily upon us.

"How are we going to outlast that storm, it looks as if it will be vicious and soak us through – give us sickness and the like. Don't you think we should stop for the night and try to look for decent shelter from the weather?" my voice heightened in pitch as I grew more and more agitated. I did not particularly wish to be out and about come nightfall.

"Hush, we will make it out of the rain before too long, but we must keep moving so as to make sure these dwarves live through the night." Gandalf's eyebrows drew together. _What does he mean? Can he see into the future, was that what happened earlier? Can I "look ahead" too? _"We must ride, as if the world depends on our speed, for indeed it might by the end of this night."


End file.
